


bentos

by aoxkaga



Series: blue skies and crimson eyes [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, fluff??, idk what im doing, im insinuating that they're having sex, otp prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 15:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3697430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoxkaga/pseuds/aoxkaga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Kagami is an angel (like usual) and Aomine can't believe he's this happy over some packed lunches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	bentos

As another shot goes in the basket, Aomine wrinkles his forehead and frowns. 

 _Where the fuck was Kagami?!?_  

Looking at his phone, he checks the time. 

11:47 AM 

They were supposed to meet at the usual court at 11. It wasn’t like Kagami to be late; hell, most of the time it was him that was late. Even if gets him berated at most of the time. 

Dribbling the ball a few time, he raises his arm ready to shoot, but a thought pops into his head stopping him mid shot. 

 _What if something happened to Kagami? Maybe someone kidnapped him?_  

He shakes his head, getting rid of the thought. _Kagami’s a 6 foot something guy, he’s fine. He probably didn’t remember to set his alarm clock and is running late… really late._  

Worried now, Aomine puts the ball down and looks at his phone again. 

11:51 AM

Then, for the 50th time that day he texts Kagami. 

 **hey where tf r u, im going to leave ur ass, come quick.**  

As he types this another thought pops into his head, _what if Kagami got hurt or something. The idiot was always jumping around like a fucking monkey. He probably hurt his leg or twisted his ankle coming here and is probably sitting on the side of the road not able to walk or something._

The thought pains Aomine, and he’s also feeling a headache coming on with all this thinking he’s doing. His resolve firms up and he packs up the ball into his bag, jogging towards the road to Kagami’s house. 

When he reached Kagami’s door, Aomine is slightly panting, worried as hell and ready to bash the door open… but he doesn’t get the chance to. 

Just as he was about to barge in, Kagami opens the door, obviously flustered and in a rush to get out of his house. Kagami almost knocks into Aomine. 

“Whoa! What’re you doing here, Aomine?!?” 

Not replying, Aomine pulls Kagami into a tight embrace as he breathed a sigh of relief. “Thank god you’re okay, I thought something happened to you.” 

He then held Kagami at an arm’s length. “What were you doing? Why didn’t you pick up your phone? I texted you like a billion times!”. 

No longer confused, Kagami scratches the back of his neck sheepishly, “It was almost lunch time so I decided to make us some bentos.” He holds up a packed bag, “But my phone died.”

Kagami looks at his feet now, his face going a bright red, and he mutters out, “And since it was for you I wanted to make it a bit more special, and I kinda lost track of time.” 

Aomine feels his heart swell up and a grin breaks through his lips. With a mischievous glint in his eye, Aomine pushes Kagami back into the apartment and slams the door. 

And the last thought that Kagami has before he can’t think anymore is that he’s _never_ going to make Aomine food again. (probably)

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first writing here! i hope you all liked it, AND maybe if i feel up to it, i'll write about what happens after the door closes hehe :-)


End file.
